Ribbon Bound Tight
by TiniCat
Summary: Is Rory ready to... with Jess? Set around season 3, after Dance marathon episode, often from the perspective of Stars Hollow's proper Romeo and Juliet if you ask me.
1. Hello Kitty

Summary – Rory and Jess have finally hooked up but how will they handle the pressures and decisions that await them?

A/N – This is the sequel to Don't Screw This Up – please read it if you haven't already, because then you might feel inspired to give me some ideas as to where this sequel could go! Also, you might not understand the continuation stuff! The truth is I'm making it up as I go along here, and if this chapter extremely sucks, then I will remove it and forget it EVER happened!

A/N –This chapter takes place the Monday after the dance marathon in season 3 (in my story: Don't Screw This Up – READ IT NOW PLEASE (ahem))

Lorelai hid behind the curtains of her home, peeping out through the window every so often and then drawing back. Her mind was raging with suspicion.

They'd been there for a solid five minutes now, and she was determined to watch their every move.

Luke and Jess were standing on the pavement opposite deep in some sort of verbal struggle, and although she couldn't hear them, the frequent harassed look on Luke's face was keeping her hooked with a keen amusement.

"I don't get why you're _so_ distraught about it!" Jess yelled.

"I am not distraught…I'm just slightly concerned for…"

"Look, since when did you add the caring uncle tune into your repertoire anyway?"

"…Rory's sake."

"Huh, I can't believe this…" Jess rubbed his forehead.

Luke interrupted, "This may come as a surprise to you, but I'm not blind, or deaf, or completely stupid…"

Jess had to contain himself from interjecting here, instead he smiled.

"…I know full too well how you approached, carried out and dealt with your last relationship with…er… Shania and…"

_Shane you moron "_"Stop right there, Rory's completely different!" Jess insisted.

"I know that Rory's different, but you're not…you're still _you_ and THAT is my only problem with this…this _situation_!"

"What situation? There is no situation here and _it _will be different with Rory! Now, if you excuse me…" Jess started towards the Gilmore's front door but Luke dragged him back by his hood and placed one arm firmly on his shoulder.

It took Luke a while to get out what he wanted to say. "And what exactly," he whispered, "do you mean by _it_?"

Jess glared at Luke, not quite believing what he was hearing and where this awkward conversation was leading.

" You know, when I steal up into her room at night and…"

Luke cuffed him around the head, and Lorelai started laughing, enjoying this little performance very much.

"Ow!" Jess scowled, "I was kidding!"

Lorelei opened the door and stepped out to face them.

They didn't notice her.

"I don't care Jess…I mean look at yourself…you can't just use a girl to fulfil your physical …needs…"

"I'm glad you have such a high and in no way shallow opinion of me Uncle Luke," Jess interrupted sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is you've got to learn to respect a woman!"

"Right on!" Lorelai piped in as she stood and beamed down at them.

They both jumped at out of their skins and she laughed triumphantly, because that had been the exact reaction she'd been expecting and hoping for.

"Hi Lorelei, is Rory up yet?" Jess asked in a surprisingly polite way.

Lorelai blinked, "Sure thing Jess, she's in her room…why don't you go on up…"

"Thanks," Jess smiled and winked at Luke, meaning to and succeeding in annoying him even more.

Luke turned to stare, completely aghast at how calm Lorelai seemed to be.

"Relax man, he's just gone up for a quickie…" She mocked.

"Uh, that is not funny Lorelai!"

"No it isn't really is it…but let me tell you what _is_ funny…" Lorelei made a confused face…flashes of disbelief and amazement…she pointed at herself and clenched her hands in determined delight…

"Oh my god…I wondered when this was gonna start…" Luke moaned, aggravated. .

"You are…"he began.

"That is…" he started.

"Your just…" But these feeble attempts at making some sort of retort only made Lorelai laugh harder.

"I was NOT like that Lorelai!"

"Look pal, I was there, I saw it all and I've been perfecting that impression ALL night so that my performance could astound you this morning…and it has so…my job is done!"

"Do I detect a hint of…"

"Jealousy? Nuh uh, because as me and my fabulous daughter agreed earlier, "winning the dance marathon would mean everything to me…but Luke and Jess winning the dance marathon…that is just so much more!""

"That's good to know…but that little impression of yours must have been some sort of deluded fantasy…because I wasn't like that."

"Drop another sucker? Anyway, we'll find out remember because Taylor filmed the whole thing and I hear it's being screened at your diner…"

"Over my dead body…where did you hear that?" Luke asked nervously.

"From the man himself, Taylor!"

"I'll kill him."

Lorelai decided to change the subject to something she felt was on both of their minds.

"So, Rory and Jess…"

"Exactly," Luke replied, deadly serious.

Meanwhile… 

Lorelai had merely _assumed_ that Rory was up. I mean, she was out of bed but barely. She'd awoken to hear shouting outside her window and jumped at the looming, taunting time on her alarm clock.

She was late…and she had a cold.!

The cold obviously being down to the whole running, arguing, kissing thing with Jess in the rain, at midnight.

Also, the fact that Lorelai had pleaded with her to keep on dancing for another 6 hours…at which point she'd fallen asleep, leaving a somewhat touched, heartfelt Luke and a sleepy, soaking wet Jess to claim the trophy.

The thought of Jess made her smile but she sneezed and her thoughts changed abruptly to something more along the lines of _my mean, cruel and heartless mom is gonna pay for this!_

She had just about time for a quick shower, so she threw off her pyjamas and immersed herself under the lovely wa…FREEZING COLD water! _Uh, she is so gonna pay for this!_

Jess bounded up the stairs eagerly and when he saw Rory's bedroom door ajar he walked in.

He was slightly puzzled to see Rory's school uniform piled neatly on her bed…but it didn't quite register because something else had caught his attention.

A bra was peeking out at him from underneath the bed and before he knew what he was doing he'd picked it up.

It was a deep and striking red, with softer red lace around the edges, and seemed shockingly racey for Rory.

"Huh, you're full of surprises!" He whispered to himself…_nice surprises._

Jess smiled and and fumbled around with it distactedly, absorbing the faint scented, girl smell of Rory. When he turned it over he found that it had a small _hello kitty_ on it.

"Now that's more like Rory…"

But just then…Rory stepped out of her bathroom completely………

It all happened so fast.

When they registered eachother's presence everything went quiet for maybe a millionth of a second before Rory screamed, tried to cover up and then locked herself back in the bathroom.

Jess' eyes widened and he blushed a ferocious red…he may also have sworn, but no sooner had he seen……..

He rushed out of her room and pounded down the stairs clumsily, before running out of the door.

Lorelai and Luke, who were still in conversation, looked up confused.

"Gee, that really was a quickie?" Lorelai called after Jess in puzzlement as he ran away.

She looked back at Luke, who was bright red and starting to follow jess looking grim.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She laughed.

"Did you see what he was holding?" He called back as he ran away after Jess.

"Huh!" Lorelai shrugged and went inside, where she could hear Rory screaming comically upstairs.

When Jess finally reached the diner he stopped, out of breath and leant against the wall.

He was suddenly puzzled to see Luke, who was running up to him looking like a_ complete_ pscyco when he realised he was holding something.

He looked frantically at the thing in his hands and back to Luke. "Oh shit!"

"Hey you little punk!"

Jess belted upstairs to the apartment, searching frantically for somewhere to hide it.

_Er…underwear drawer…nah, too obvious…under the bed…no, he vacuums…ah, here we go!_

Jess leant out of the window and hung it on the branch of a tree behind some leaves. It was well hidden…from where he was standing…now from the street, that's another matter…

Luke burst through the door loudly.

"Phew…is it just me uncle Luke, or is it hot in here?"

Luke shook his head with despair. "I'll be downstairs in the diner," he said, exasperated.

"Don't work yourself too hard…a _strapping _man like yourself should be out chasing the ladies…" Jess teased lightly.

"Don't worry, I won't be alone."

"I'm here to help," Jess replied as he hopped down the stairs, with Luke following close behind, still shaking his head.

A/N I hope you liked it and I beg you to leave behind a review, with any suggestions as to where this could lead. I think that the general topic of this fic is going to be whether Rory should go all the way with Jess or not.


	2. Go figure!

Rory's POV

That did _not _just happen.

Please tell me, that did_ not _just happen!

I mean, give me a break that is like the stereotype of inhumanely embarrassing occurrences!

Look at a teen magazine cringe page, cos it's there EVERY time!

The only difference is I didn't make it up and send it in for a $10 prize and a brief moment of fame…I have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life….how am I going to leave this room, eat pancakes at the diner and graduate high school?

My life as I know it has ended!

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

"Come on babe, it can't have been _that _bad…whatever the "_that" _is that I'm referring to!" Lorelai exclaimed enthusiastically at Rory through her bedroom door.

"…And since you're refusing to tell me exactly what has reduced you to being such a…um…Miss No No No No No, I'm finding it extremely hard to give the right "It's okay Hon, someday we'll laugh about this" speech!"

Rory's POV

Ha, as if I'll ever laugh about it…

"Ok, I'll guess…"Lorelai continued determinedly, but she was thrown back by Rory rushing through the door (fully clothed) and with her school bag. She continued down the stairs and out through the front door.

"Guess on the way, we're late!" she yelled back.

"Fine, but I'm not dropping this, I _have _to know these things!"

Rory was hurrying in the general direction of the diner, whilst braiding her hair anxiously.

Lorelai caught up with her, "Boy, hungry much?" She grabbed Rory's arm and slowed her down to a calm, walking pace.

She looked into Rory's eyes steadily, trying to decipher what had taken place…upstairs…with Jess…alone in her bedroom…_ok, if he's done anything to her, I'll bust his sorry ass out of Stars Hollow!_

"Look Rory, I know what it's like when a girl's mad about…some guy and you think you know, he's the one, he's my forever…but all he has on his mind…I mean, he takes things too far and…"

"STOP right there!" Rory looked up at Lorelai with mild disbelief, "No way, if you think that is…"

Lorelai smiled relieved and interrupted her, "Oh God I know…phew…I was just checking…" Rory looked at her crossly, "Give me a break…I'm wiry… I haven't had coffee yet!"

"True," Rory smiled, instantly forgiving her.

"So," Lorelai continued, "if it's not anything _too _heavy, let me see…he read your diary, including that cute but pathetic little song you made up about him when he first came to Stars Hollow? What a jerk!"

"NO, and I don't recall any 'song' that you're referring to…I never wrote a…"

"_He's a jerk, yes he's a jerk! But there's just something about his smile…he's a jerk, yes he's a jerk! But he makes my heart soar miles and miles……when I see him dance….. cos he's the guy all the nice girls want!" _Lorelai sang…badly.

"Oh my God Mom, that is so lame!"

"Your words not mine!" Lorelai held her hands up.

"No mom actually those are your words…didn't you write that last year, about Danny

from Grease during that 50's diner appreciation day that Taylor made Luke hold at the diner?"

"Maybe…oh yeah, and Luke had to grease his hair and wear fake sideburns…"

"Glad we cleared that up."

"Me too, however the song does seem to fit conveniently well on a few levels with…"

"No it doesn't" Rory interrupted, " and can we please change the subject before we enter civilisation, where people aren't as accepting of your insanity, as I am!"

"We'll change the subject when you spill it…as in, what happened with Jess?"

Rory sighed and stopped outside the diner door.

"You know mom, something has just dawned on me…the reason that I feel _so_ humiliated…the reason I am _so_ embarrassed that seeing my boyfriend for the first time in five min utes is going to be hell…_and_ the reason that my pancakes will taste all gritty and sour today…is totally _your_ fault!"

"What? No! Why?" Lorelai cried, exasperated.

"Well, you no how people naively just assume things…for instance, that Rory was up this morning, ready for school, feeling fresh, prepared for company…and dressed…?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Oh god Rory, which ones were you wearing?"

"Ha?" Rory was confused.

" Oh man…It was that old disney pair wasn't it…I am so sorry!"

Lorelai hugged Rory, and continued, "Don't worry…things like this happen, especially when you're wearing something particularly un-sexy…but it's not the end of the world ok? Your boyfriend has a visual of the clothing that you sleep in and that's it…end of story! Now let's eat!"

Rory's POV

Ha! I wish!

Ok, we're going in…

Jess' POV

Phew…she 's here…everything's normal!

I was sure she'd avoid me for at least a day.

Hang on, she's not looking me in the eye and she seems to be fiddling with her hair…a lot.

Lorelai nodded at Jess in greeting and sat down, but Rory hesitated.

"Are you all right Rory?"

"Hmm?" Rory looked up as if she hadn't heard him and her face burned scarlet.

Rory's POV

Shoot me!

Jess' POV

She looks like she's expecting me to shoot her or something!

"…It's just that if you're not feeling okay and you want to _talk_, there are some more…comfortable chairs upstairs…actually, there's a bed…I mean sofa!"

Jess' POV

You idiot! She probably thinks that the only thing you've been thinking about since earlier this morning, is seeing her…

Well, that _is_ the only thing I've been thinking about but…I don't want her to think that!

Rory's POV

My God, he's thinking about me…minus the clothes……right now, it's so obvious!

Rory scowled at Jess.

Jess' POV

Oh man, she can see into my mind!

Control yoursel man!

Jess turned to Lorelai, "Sorry to intrude, but do you mind if we talk quickly?" He gestured towards upstairs.

Lorelai shrugged, "Sure go on, take her," she paused and then shuddered, "Ok, unfortunate choice of words…"

"Very unfortunate, thanks mom! Oh, and I'll see you after school bye!" Rory called out as she was tugged gently by Jess, upstairs.

"You're not joining me for breakfast!"

Luke walked over with two plates of pancakes. When he heard Jess and Rory clumping upstairs he rolled his eyes and looked ominous.

"I feel unloved." She looked at him expectantly and frustratedly until she called out dramatically, "talk about insensitive, you're supposed to jump in an say, "Lorelai, _everyone_ loves you…the Chili Peppers love you, Johnny depp loves you…..Mr Darcy, who's hiding behind that tree outside _loves_ you!", I mean work with me here!"

" Ha! I'm sure that Kirk will be _extremely_ flattered to hear that you think of him as a Colin Firth kind of figure!" Luke sniggered.

She squinted her eyes at the approaching man.

"What? That is _so _not Kirk!" She smiled, "I mean check out those legs…"

"Don't speak too soon…that's Kirk's DIY clothing."

The figure was now close enough to see…for Lorelai to come to terms with the horror of awakening from a complete delusion…

Because… there stood Kirk…dripping wet from the rain…in a loose white shirt and tight black running leggings…speckled all over with maroon blobs.

A sight to behold.

Lorelai looked at Luke pleadingly, but he just smiled, enjoying her humiliation greatly.

"Oh come on…it was an easy mistake…I mean, that tree is like _miles _away…it's not like you're going to say anything…_please _don't say anything…are you really _so _inhumane?

"Oi, Darcy…I mean Kirk, are you _still _painting Mother's piano room? She's a slave driver! Anyway, what can I get for you!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Rory and jess were stood, awkwardly facing eachother.

"Hi." Rory waved.

"Hi." Jess smiled and gestured towards the bed.

Rory's POV

What does this mean?

What does he want me to do!

Ok, I'll just sit down.

Jess sat down and slowly took Rory's hands in his.

He leaned in to brush his lips against hers lightly and as soon as they touched, a shiver went down his spine. Rory felt him shiver and she trembled slightly also.

Jess' hands caressed her sides and stomach with gentle strokes and she found herslef running her hands through his soft clumpy black hair.

Jess pulled Rory to him gently, yet lustfully and Rory felt a sudden longing burst from within her. She sighed.

Jess' POV

Whoa, slow down! What's it been, a day!

It's not the time, it isn't right yet.

She's worth waiting for…and we haven't discussed…she's definitely a discussing person and I don't want to rush things…well, I do but that's not fair on Rory.

I think it's time to break away.

Rory's POV

Wow.

This is a new feeling.

I can't describe it…but it feels right.

It's like _want_, no _need_!

SLUT! God Rory!

I mean, we've only been together for a day……but it's felt right for so long.

Oh man, I can feel him pulling away… 

He's worried about me…he cares about me…

Before Rory knew what she was doing, she swayed slightly with dizziness and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Jess with her…on top of her…

A small thrill ran through Jess' body as he felt Rory's eager hands on his chest, stroking him…

He smiled as he kissed her neck, accidentally dropping his hand onto her breast.

He was about to move his hand away, when he felt Rory wriggle and sigh beneath him…before he knew what he was doing, he was cupping her breast through her uniform and sliding his hands up and down her slight frame.

Rory felt a sharp jolt of pleasure and she suddenly became aware of her surroundings.

She jumped.

They both sprang apart and sat up looking guilty.

"Sorry…I er…didn't mean to…are you ok Rory?"

"Yep, apart from the fact that I'm a complete slut!"

Jess smiled, "That's ridiculous, you are the most un-slutty girl I've ever met!"

"Thanks!" Rory said sarcastically, "but I think we all know who dragged who down onto a bed, on top of them!" Rory looked at him anxiously.

"You're right that was pretty slutty…"

Her face turned to shock.

"Relax, I'm kidding! You are _no_t a slut…we're in a relationship…and I've heard that _that_ is what people in relationships do…"

"Is it? I mean me and Dean, we never…" Rory blushed.

Jess leaned in to kiss Rory, but something about her present feeling of embarrassment made her think back to what had happened earlier…the whole walking in on her thing…

So, she pulled away and gazed at him angrily.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Jess started laughing, "Have you ever heard of a towel?"

"Yes, I've heard of a towel, and don't answer a question with a question!"

Jess continued laughing.

"It was _not _funny, do you…don't you have any idea how mortifying of an experience that was for me!"

"Oh man, don't be embarrassed Rory…"

"Too late, and anyway, I don't recall you laughing when it happened!"

Jess became slightly more serious, "Yeah well, I was shocked…" When he saw Rory suddenly look cross he added, "… I mean pleasantly surprised…but I felt really guilty and figured you probably wouldn't want me to stick around…so I didn't."

He smiled nervously.

"Go figure!"

Jess smiled cheekily, "Yep, in that brief second…I _figured _you out!"

Rory's face burned.

She shoved him down on to the bed…

And left to go to school.


	3. He's the one

Rory's POV I can't believe this! How long have I been zoning out for? How long has it taken my head to slump on the table _really _hard…and by the way, ow! 

Oh my god, did Mr Lally just give me the teacher glare?

I see Paris noticed that…and is obviously laughing…quite a similar reaction to several others in my class…Oh no, have I just earned myself a trademark name? Am I forever destined to bear the heavy burden of shame…along with Stinky Joe and Pizza boy over there at the back of class? What'll it be for me then? Sleepy? Lazy? The Dormouse?

Up is down and down is up…the distinction between right and wrong is all blurred and the planets must be in misalignment…because _I've_ been thinking about _sex_ in Algebra!

When I was with Dean it was _never_ even on my mind…but now, with Jess…

The bell rang and Rory jumped, knocking her pencil case off the table. She sighed.

Paris started to help Rory pick up her things, "Dopey, I need to talk to you!" she exclaimed firmly.

Rory's POV

Dopey!

What happened to The Dormouse, that was kinda cute?

Dopey!

Rory rolled her eyes. "And _I_ need to eat lunch, go to my next class, go home and then live the rest of my life…that's a pretty tight schedule and I'm not sure if I can squeeze you in…"

"Come on, it's important…"

"Then why don't we start this conversation again, in which you _don't_ refer to me as probably the most degrading of the seven dwarves!"

"Well…I would but I mean seriously Rory, dozing off during Mr Lally's inspirational rant on quadratics…and then grunting with unintentionally perfect timing when the speech came to the long awaited conclusion of, "The day I don't take great pride in solving a good quadratic equation, I'll be bound if I don't see a pig fly!"

"Bye Paris…" Rory began to exit the classroom.

"Hey wait…it's…it's about sex!"

Rory stopped walking and raised her eyebrows.

Rory's POV

How the..?

What the..?

Does she…?

Can she…?

What is it with today anyway!

I mean god, is it 'National Lets Have Intense Nearly Sexual Encounters And Then Discuss Them Amongst Associates Day' or something!

Urgh…I feel so invaded…

"I need you to tell me what you think…"

Rory made some sort of noise, indicating her consent for Paris to continue.

"I slept with Jamie for the first time on the weekend."

Rory blinked, "Okay…when you say first time do you mean first time with Jamie or _first time_?"

"Um, both."

"Wow…er…I don't know what to say… I guess, why do you want _my _advice?"

" I don't want your advice, I just want to know what you think…there's a plain difference…and because you're more experienced than I am…" 

"Whoa…hold it right there…what do you mean _experienced_?"

"You know…you and Dean were serious…and now you're with Jess, and lets face it _he's _not much of a beat around the bush sort of guy so…"

Rory's POV

Oh my god she's right!

Jess definitely isn't a beat around the bush sort of guy and is probably expecting me and him to…and soon…

But I'm not prepared…I haven't made any sort of pro-con list and anyway, I'm not even entirely sure that a list is appropriate for this sort of _event_…. I mean, isn't it meant to be passionate and spontaneous…?

There is nothing _remotely_ passionate about, "pro – I've studied sexual intercourse in health class and con –I'm not sure what contraception to go for…"

"Actually Paris, I haven't had sex yet."

"You're serious?"

Rory nodded.

"Okay…I can understand that you and Dean never…because he was a nice, patient and slightly slow guy, _and_ your first boyfriend…but Jess! It's already been what, a day!"

"Hey hey Paris, that's a bit extreme…he's not a nymphomaniac!"

"I know but…"

"Why do people think he's some sort of nasty villain? I mean, what gives you and every other living beingthat impression?"

" You want a list?"

Rory waited, before Paris continued.

"Troubled home life, mega bad boy image, despised by girlfriend's mother, scared off your last boyfriend, seen previously cavorting with nameless blonde hussy in back seat of car…"

"Stop! Firstly, Luke provides a very nurturing home to which Jess is eternally grateful for, he hardly ever wears his leather jacket, he's growing on my Mom totally, Dean was not 'scared off'…our relationship ended by mutual agreement, and as for the blonde hussy, well…_she_ practically threw herself at _him!_"

" Well I hope you and your shrink are very happy, it must be comforting to live in denial."

Rory walked out.

"I hope you had fun, having sex !" Rory shouted back sarcastically.

"Thanks, I did actually!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What is to become of this town!" Taylor cried hysterically as he tried to control the confused; some horrified but all completely diverted crowd that was gathered outside Luke's, all gazing up, startled, at something hanging from a tree…

"Holy mother of…" Lorelai gasped, half-shocked and half-amused as she held her hand to her mouth, suppressing a laugh. _That is what I think it is right? And it is who's I think it is?_

"Only in Stars Hollow…" Dean sighed. When he noticed Lorelai's face he added, "Do you know who it belongs to?"

"Oh, _no_!" Lorelai interrupted nervously.

"Taylor, for the love of god get this mob out of here!" Luke yelled angrily.

But Taylor replied smugly, "No Luke, I think that the honest, merry, do-gooder people of Stars Hollow have a right to know, why a tree, unmistakably close to _your _diner, has been violated in such a publicly outrageous way!"

"To hell with do-gooders, youjust want to make a scene that will put _me _out of business!"

"Luke, Luke, don't worry, be happy!" sang Babette. She leant close to Luke and whispered saucily, "So who is she?"

"Who?"

"The minx who owns that sexy little number and by the way you never told me you had a girlfriend…"

"Oh you think…Babette, that…_thing_…is nothing to do with me!"

"Oh?" She stated meaningfully. Luke sighed and briefly put his hand to his head, when a flash and the clicking of a camera made him jump.

"Kirk…what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Photographic evidence," Kirk stated matter of factly, deadly earnest.

Luke looked at him witheringly, " Oh right, so remind me, are you Sherlock Holmes or the Nutty Professor?"

"Dude, you need to sort out your pop cultural references!" Lorelai mocked.

"Actually I was going for more of a Mulder…" Kirk added.

Luke ignored this, "Hand over the camera Scully."

"No." Kirk dodged Luke and hid behind Taylor.

"This is a very serious matter, and photographic evidence will be a most valuable resource for the emergency town meeting…so snap away Kirk!" Taylor exclaimed.

"No, no, no, you're making a way big deal out of this!" Piped in Lorelai. She turned to Luke pleadingly, "Look, I know who it belongs to…and she'll be very embarrassed and she doesn't need _any_ more embarrassment today…and I have absolutely noooo idea how it got there…"

"Jess," Luke interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Remember this morning…he ran out of your house and I went after him…he was holding it and then he hid it…out of a window, the complete idiot!"

"I should have known…wow, I am the luckiest mother alive…because my daughter is dating an underwear stealer!" Lorelai sighed.

"It's a dream come true isn't it?" Luke snorted.

"Hey, hey, hey Sir, put that down!" Taylor yelled at a man who had picked up a stick and was trying to yank the bra off. "Kirk hasn't finished gathering evidence yet."

"This is pathetic!" Luke yelled.

"This is verging on insanity…" Dean agreed.

"It is _completely_ insane!" Lorelai cried.

"All three of you will go on my list of suspects if you don't remain silent and co-operate!" Taylor reprimanded.

"What! It's not like there's been a murder…" laughed Babette.

"That is yet to be seen," Kirk put in, while he paused to change film.

Just then Jess opened his window and called outside to the crowd irritably, "Can we keep the noise down to a minimal please… I mean, what the hell are you lot doing?"

Taylor pointed, "Suspect number 4."

A bird landed on the tree, very close to the bra and the entire crowd started cheering and clapping. Taylor blew a whistle, silencing them impatiently.

"What is this, happy hour?" Jess cried out, confused.

"Sure is baby!" Babette called up to him, winking.

Luke shook his head at Jess, despairingly, motioning to the tree.

Lorelai felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around.

"Hi mom, what's going on?"

"Hey babe!" Lorelai replied hastily, "I feel like take out tonight, so lets go on home…"

"Come on, why is everyone crowding around Luke's…there's not usually a crazy Monday night rush?"

"Um…well, he's serving in a skirt today hon…"

"What kind of skirt?"

"It's violet…frilly…sequins…you know, the usual…"

Rory ignored her and followed the crowd's gaze up to the window.

She saw Jess.

Jess' POV

What the hell is Luke trying to tell me?

Something to do with the tree…

This morning…the tree…Oh shit!

Jess lunged forwards and reached for the bra.

"HEY!" Taylor shouted. "What do you think you're doing, young man?"

Kirk's camera could be heard clicking furiously.

Rory's POV

Oh my god, that looks strangely familiar…..

Why is Jess…?

What is my bra doing there in the first place…?

Jess is a bra thief!

Jess had the bra, but the sight of Rory made him freeze.

She looked cross and his face changed to a look of complete shocked helplessness

But then, Rory smiled and started laughing to herself.

"Put it back this instant!" Taylor commanded.

"Back off, It's mine!" Jess shouted.

The crowd simultaneously sighed and mumbled several versions of, "Oh right!" "That makes sense." "Of course it's his…" "Why didn't I realise sooner?" "He always was one to keep an eye on…" "He's been like this ever since he came to Stars Hollow…" "Poor Luke, having to deal with a wild child…"

The crowd slowly dispersed.

Jess closed the window, reluctant to leave Rory but prepared for Luke's over-the-top yelling session that awaited him.

Luke looked apologetically at Lorelai, and then embarrassed, at Rory before he tunred to go give Jess hell.

Lorelai gazed nostalgically at Rory, who was still smiling as they turned to walk home.

"Mom…"

"Rory…"

They both started at the same time.

"I know hon." Lorelai hugged Rory protectively.

"What?" Rory asked simply, knowing the answer she was going to receive…because she knew, that Lorelai knew…

"He's _the one_." Lorelai stated mildly, with only a slightly noticeable sense of tension and uncertainty.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES, please review!


	4. The Sucky Talk

It took Rory only two seconds to realise that Lorelai, on the couch next to her had stopped stuffing her face with Buffalo wings.

Rory put her plate down. "What is it?"

"You eat like a pig…"

"…Nuh uh, like a Gilmore!"

"True." Lorelai shrugged and continued.

Silence. Both of the Gilmore's had stopped eating.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked, wishing desperately for an answer that deep down she knew she wasn't going to get.

Rory paused. "I'm sure."

Lorelai breathed in sharply. _Being an outrageously hip, cool, fun, supportive Mom has always been so easy but now…Come on, you knew it was going to happen eventually…eventually? As in, maybe another 10 years time and with someone other than Jess… scumbag Jess…unpredictable Jess…car crash Jess…bra pincher Jess…_

"You are ok with this right?" Rory asked, staring straight ahead, her voice tinged with doubt.

"I'm ok."

Rory's POV 

Liar.

"Look Mom, I'm not ignorant or naïve…I'm seventeen and I think…I _know_ I'm ready now…for it." Rory winced.

"Right…and you know I trust _you_, it's just that…"

"Don't." Rory interrupted.

"Don't what?"

"…Tell me that Jess is going to break my heart or that I'll be just another notch on his bedpost and that _he _doesn't feel the way I feel about him and that he doesn't quite fit the bill because _you _hate him and he crashed my car one time and you loved Dean and I deserve someone better and I should wait…"

Tears were pricking her eyes.

" Stop! That is _unfair_! That was _not _the way I was going to put it!"

"Oh, so how _were_ you going to word it exactly, " Rory, I will now emotionally blackmail you…have sex with Jess and we're through?""

"I can't believe this… you know I would _never _emotionally blackmail you…god, do you think I'm my mother or something!"

Rory sighed angrily and got up to clear away their take out things.

Lorelai followed her despairingly and continued, "Give me a break…I…I've never done this before and I'm _trying_ to do things right…I'm trying to be the _great_ mom who you can trust and confide in because I know how it feels…because I _neve_r had that…"

" Uh, This has got _nothing _to do with Emily or _your _life…this is all about the fact that you have this prejudged opinion of Jess, in which you think he's a complete jerk, incidentally making the idea of me and him…him being my…you know…the _worst_ thing known to man!"

"Well my opinion of him, is unfortunately largely based on truth…facts, events, _actual_ eye witnessess…"

"No it's not…it's _based_ on that he isn't like Dean…he's not as 'girlfriend's mom friendly', he's not as predictable, he's not as easy to read…"

"Big understatement! I mean you've been going out a day and he's already taken off your bra…" Lorelai interrupted.

Rory ignored her and continued, "He's not a bad person and I just wish that everyone…_you _would give him a chance!"

"Oh, is that what _you've_ done Rory, given him a chance!"

"NO, because unlike everyone else, I'm not baying for his blood and I don't feel like he's got anything to _prove_ to me…"

"I 'gave him a chance' when I let you tutor him, and look where that ended up, you were in a CAR CRASH!"

"Oh so just because of one _insignificant_ occurrence, you now deem him not 'good' enough for me to be with? Have you _never_ heard of the phrase 'accidents happen'?"

"Rory don't you DARE lecture me about accidents! You think I don't know full too well how 'accidents can happen'!"

Rory looked up at her, instantly hurt.

"When I had you it was the _best _day of my life…but when Chris wasn't there to see you grow up…it hurt so much, so badly and it still does…and I _don't _want that to happen to you."

"I'm _not _going to get pregnant…if me and Jess…do this…we're going to plan it…"

Lorelai looked sceptical, "Right…cos _Jess _is just the planning type…"

"Mom, Jess is _not _going to mess up my life!"

Lorelai laughed humourlessly, "Famous last words Rory…I think you're being _incredibly_ naïve…I'm not saying you can't…with him, but I want you to understand the consequences!"

"No look Mom, you may find this _ever_ so hard to believe…but I am NOT going to screw my life up like you did."

Rory stormed out of the house into the night air, slamming the door behind her.

Lorelai slumped down at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands. _I guess that was 'the talk' – I suck!_


	5. Stick around

A/N I would like to apologise for not updating in ages. I've been finding it really hard the past month, getting over a boy who doesn't like me back and just generally feeling inadequate and socially inept. But, that is NO excuse! 

I would like to thank roryjessfan02 for motivating me to start writing this story again! I know it's a short chapter, but I will get into the swing of things soon!

Luke's POV 

There comes a time in every boy's life…._right, cos he'd eat that up_…

Adolescence, I know what it's like, I've been there, done that…_oh come on, why don't you just give him an egg to hurl at your pathetic earnest face…_

Look, buddy…I understand these _feelings_ you're having and I want you to know that they're ok…and I'm not saying you should suppress them…_oh jeez, I sound like Oprah_…_how about_…

"Don't have sex!"

Jess looked up from his book startled, before the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Why, so I can follow in my uncle's footsteps!"

Luke glared menacingly back, "Unfortunately, we are not talking about _my _love life this evening…nor will you and me EVER be discussing that blooming aspect of my life…….and by the way, your last remark has proved my point, _you_ are much too immature for a sexual relationship!"

"I don't want to talk about this with you…" Jess sighed and got up to grab his coat.

"Too bad Jess, cos I reckon someone needs to, before you go out and impregnate the entire female population of Stars Hollow…including Mrs Kim!"

Jess spluttered, "Oh, and _that_ comment wasn't immature! And anyway, I'm not dating the entire female population of Stars Hollow, I'm dating _Rory_!"

"…Which is why it's even more important that you don't mess around like an idiot…"

"I'm seventeen!"

"…and I think you need to take things slow…for your sake as well as Rory's …heck, why not put on the brakes for a while and see how you feel in maybe a year…when Rory's gone to college…"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"…because it's not to be taken lightly…"

"I've done this before!"

"…it is a big thing…"

"Mine sure is!"

Luke sighed dramatically, "You can't take _anything _seriously can you!"

"No actually, I just can't take _you _seriously…"

"Yeah well take this seriously…if you mess Rory about…in _any _way then…you're out!"

Luke's POV

That ought to show the kid…

"Looks like I'll be sticking around for a while then." Jess winked and slipped out of the door.


	6. Come what may

"Rory…I…er…are you all right?"

Rory's POV

Oh man, what is he doing here?

"I'm fine." _Now please, just leave me alone._

Dean sat down next to her on the bridge. "I haven't been here since…"

"…we broke up," she finished for him.

"Yeah." Silence. "I miss you Ror…"

Rory's POV

I can't believe this…Dean, I have _much_ more pressing things on my mind than…

"Me too."

Rory's POV

What did I just say? Why did I say that?

"Really?" Dean smiled.

Rory's POV

Well yes…in a way.

I mean there was no pressure…things with you were just easy…

And things with Jess are hard.

Really hard.

But that doesn't mean…

Dean reached down and kissed Rory gently on the lips. _Definitely no pressure…_

_but hang on, Jess hasn't exactly been pressuring me either…have we ever actually talked about sex ? No! Has he been harassing me about it? No! Has he even mentioned it? No! People just assume things and…and…oh my god I'm kissing my ex-boyfriend!_

Rory broke away, speechless. _What have I done? _Tears that had been pricking her eyes now began to flow down her cold cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Jess?" Rory looked up helplessly.

"I should ask _you_ the same question!" Dean yelled back, getting to his feet.

"Stay the hell away from her!" He shoved Dean and turned to Rory, "What has he done to you?"

"Jess…I'm sorry…" Rory sobbed as she stood up.

"Why?" Jess wondered with innocent concern, he started towards Rory but then he stopped…because it clicked.

His heart pounded and he said nothing.

"Huh."

He gazed at Rory through hazy, disbelieving, liquid eyes.

He began to walk away from them both…

Although it was hard…

Jess' POV

This isn't right…I can't just leave…

He swung round and threw Dean into the water, but he didn't even glance back at Rory as he continued to walk away from her.

He couldn't turn back and look at her in fact…because he was hurt…and he didn't show that to anybody…

Not even her.

Rory's POV

Please don't go.

Jess' POV

I don't want to go…

Rory's POV

Listen to my heart…can you hear it sing…

Jess' POV

Telling me to give…you everything…

Rory's POV

Seasons may change…

Jess' POV

Winter to spring…

Rory's POV

Oh shut up shut up shut up…why do I find pointless movie references for every tragic occasion in my life…this is so Mom's fault…

Jess' POV

Damn Moulin Rouge for its incredible lameness yet undeniably impressive ability to worm its way into my head and poison my mind with it's crazy songs…tch, Rory loves that movie…

"But I love you!"

Jess was gone and Rory had shouted meaninglessly to the air.

Jess' POV

Come back to me…I'll forgive everything!

Rory's POV

Storm clouds may gather…

Jess' POV

And stars may collide…

"But I love her," Jess mumbled to himself.

He had reached a payphone so he anxiously dialed her cell phone number.

"I love you!" Rory yelped before he could say anything…Jess smiled.

Jess' POV

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace…  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste…  
It all revolves around you.

"I know."

"You see I had a fight with my mom…it was the worst thing ever and she probably thinks I'm out having sex with you right now and then I went to the bridge because I assumed you might have some sort of inhuman telepathic power that picked up my distress and you would be there already…but it was insanely stupid of me and then…D…D…Dean showed up and I wasn't even listening to him because I was really distracted thinking about if you wanted to have sex and if you were pressuring me and then he started kissing me and I didn't even realize because I was too busy realizing that the topic of sex had never been brought up and it was all my crazy crazy imagination and did I mention how sorry I am because…"

"Take a breath Gilmore."

"Ok." Rory switched off her cell phone and spun around.

They stared at each other.

Nervous.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Jess held out his hand and Rory shook it, unsure.

Jess twirled her around until she was close enough for him to feel her warm body against his.

She looked up at him intently.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Jess kissed her, but then broke away. "Rory maybe we should wait for…"

"What?"

"Ah…" Jess scratched his head, "Nothing."

"No, go on."

"It's just…I don't want to be the pressuring boyfriend..."

"You aren't."

"Good. You know though… the next time I seen Dean I might actually have to kill him…"

Rory looked worried, "It's probably inevitable…"

Jess' POV

I'm kidding…I think.

Rory's POV

I hope he's kidding…

Rory kissed him.

"Go away."

Rory smiled.

"Go on," Jess continued, "Go away and make things right with your Mom!"

"I'm gone." Rory kissed Jess on the cheek and then scampered home.

While Jess was walking home he came across a wet Dean. They nudged past each other, and then stopped.

Dean's POV

It's the boy. He has bewitched her with words…

"You can have her man, and she'll let you…but you'll never really love her like I do."

Jess didn't hear him.

Jess' POV

The greatest thing you'll ever learn…is just to love…and be loved in return.

A/N – This is not cheesy! Seriously. Moulin Rouge is a great movie and although this chapter might seem slightly out of character…well, I'm very hormonal at the moment (girls you know what I'm saying). And anyway, what's wrong with a bit of harmless cheese!


	7. Keep me posted

Lorelai was pacing frantically up and down….up and down …her eyes darting nervously towards the phone and then away…before she practically lunged at it…accidentally disconnecting it and bumping her head on the coffee table in the process.

Lorelai's POV

I'm a big gawky lumbering mess!

Just do it! (annoying inner voice)

NO!

Come on, you know you want to… (really annoying inner voice continues)

I do NOT want to!

There's no use fighting it, you're gonna do it eventually (inner voice starts to get taunting)

I do NOT want to do this at all…NO WAY …

Lorelai was already dialing furiously away at Luke's phone number. She breathed in and out, _come on man, I NEED you!_

"Good evening…no wait a sec (pretends to look at watch) that'll be…good night." came Luke's clearly irritated voice.

"How could you let this happen!"

"Lorelai…is that you? Why are you calling me…what's wrong?"

"I've been _so _unbelievably stupid…I…I've driven my own daughter away just like Emily drove me away…is this to be some tragic genetic inherited thingy that repeats itself through generations of Gilmores?…are you listening? Me!"

"You!" Luke mocked.

"This is not a joke at all Luke…where _are _they?"

"Who?"

"Romeo and Juliet…Tristan and Isolde…Guinnevere and Lancelot…I mean who do you seriously think!"

"Um, none of them…"

Lorelai sighed, tired and almost defeated. "Luke, I don't know what to do."

"You're scaring me…what's happened?"

"Nothing really…just Rory and me had a fight and…"

"…the earth started shaking," Luke continued.

"…Well…me and Rory never fight and this time she ran away…SHE RAN AWAY!"

" What? Rory's not the running away type at all…I mean, kids that run away are all messed up and…"

"I assume _he's _coincidentally not around."

"Hey, Jess is not messed up he's just a bit of a jackass and Rory's a responsible girl…don't you trust her?"

"Yes I trust her but…"

"If you want my honest opinion I think you're being a bit…"

"Go on," Lorelai interrupted, "what?"

Luke in took his breath and then blurted out, "paranoid, stifling, obsessive, controlling…"

"All right all right! I get it."

"Do you? Jess gets it. Maybe you should have more faith in him."

Lorelai's POV

But I can't help the way I feel…and I don't feel right about Jess at all.

I don't trust him and I can't help feeling, no_, knowing_ that in the end he will break Rory's heart and destroy her future …

"Ok fine…I will give Jess a chance…but if he screws up my daughter's life I'm sorry but I'll partly blame _you_."

Lorelai's POV

Oh no that was a bit harsh…

"Ok then."

"No," Lorelai interrupted, "Look, I didn't mean that…I mean that was totally unfair…"

"No. It wasn't unfair at all…If Jess screws up Rory's life then you can blame me, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good night."

"Night."

Luke gently and almost regretfully clicked the phone down. He jumped only slightly when Jess slipped in through the door with a dazed expression on his face.

When Luke caught Jess' eye, his countenance immediately returned to his usual James Dean scowl. Without a word he took out a book and became completely absorbed in it, lying calmly on his bed.

Luke continued to silently stare. _What kind of sacrifice have I just made on this kid's behalf?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mom," Rory whispered.

Lorelai was on the couch in her pajamas engrossed in watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, with the volume nearly all the way up.

"Mom," Rory spoke a little louder.

Lorelai still hadn't heard her.

"Mom!" Rory yelled.

Rory rolled her eyes and ended up tipping the bag of marsh mallows that she'd just bought from Doose's as a late night peace offering over her mom's head.

Lorelai screamed, knocking over her bowl of popcorn and then spun around.

"Evening all."

"Lovely night tonight." They both tittered similarly for a while in fake English accents (for some reason to pass the time and silence)

Rory sat down.

"So you were the late night Charlie and the chocolate factory renter that nearly squandered my dreams by beating me to the rental store by three minutes," she ventured.

Lorelai held her hands up. "Guilty! But you know, great minds think alike and all that…"

"True," Rory nodded, "are we ok?"

Lorelai paused but then smiled, "As long as your careful and you sorta keep me…ish…posted…then we are absolutely fine!"


	8. More than words

Jess' POV

There she goes.

The girl I want to be with….for now, heck maybe even forever…if that still exists. As she leans across the counter talking to me, while I play with her delicate hands and wrist teasingly…graduation, senior year, college applications, Paris driving her nuts, Finals I'm knocked back by her neat Chilton uniform, her tidy yet slightly mischievous pigtails, her book bag and her warm angelic smile. There she she be anymore perfect? I can't take it all in and I turn away, but she catches my face in her hands and she leans in to kiss me, to caress me with her soft lips. She moans slightly and my insides flip and my outsides, well…you know. She sits back and looks at me slightly flushed…I don't really know what I look like but it must be pretty funny because she laughs at me.

On the other side of the counter…

Here I am. Just Jess Mariano…except it's not_ just _a last name anymore, because yesterday I met my dad. My dad actually knows who I am and now…well at least I can put a face to his name. Jimmy. He hasn't missed out on much has he? I mean, what have I got to tell him about my life? Well, it's not really like I got a chance because he bailed almost as soon as he walked through that door. He couldn't stand to look at me.

Now I'm angry because I want answers. I need answers. I want him to know that he screwed up my life without even being there. He left me with a restrained relationship with my mom, one that we'll never overcome because everyday as I screw up more and more I remind her of him. His absence left me to sit back and watch my mom get humiliated and beaten by one fucking loser after another. He left no mark, nothing…and because he wasn't there I never knew how to be the man…

But there she goes. Rory Gilmore. How do I even contemplate the words to say. I should be used to letting people down, destroying people's hope, it's in my blood. But Rory…….

I'm not graduating.

I can't take you to the prom.

I need to get out of your life.

I never want to see you again.

It's for the best?

"…I swear one of these days I'll just lose it and…and then forever be known as Rory, the Slayer of student councils…"

Distracted, Jess tugged on Rory's sleeve and then gently pulled her outside into the alley around the back of the diner. He paced back and forth for a while, ruffling his hair deep in thought.

"Jess, what are you doing?" she giggled. She couldn't catch his eye.

Jess' POV

Go on go on go on go on go on just tell her…

Rory squealed as she was roughly pinned against the wall. The top button of her blouse snapped She looked up into Jess' eyes confusedly…her lips trembled as he leant down to kiss her neck gently.

When Jess let go, Rory gasped with shock…relief…tension. She looked down, avoiding Jess' eyes and fumbled clumsily with her open collar. When she looked up, Jess had already gone.

Jess' POV

I can't be around her much longer. If I wait too long I'll end up hurting her…I already am.

His face was wet with angry tears.

Rory's POV

Was that love or hatred? Something tells me it was both…

A/N – I'm sorry it's been a while. This story started off as sort of light comedy but for some reason I feel it turning more angsty…please give me your thoughts in the form of a review!


	9. Mind Readers

Rory's POV

Aw this is hopeless, even studying isn't distracting me. I can't stop thinking it over. the other day was really weird. _He _was really weird and it freaked me out…big time. I need to see him, talk to him, ask him what's up but he obviously doesn't want to tell me…I mean I'm sure I've been…approachable, confide-able, I've given him every chance and yet nothing…

Jess' POV

It's not my fault. It wasn't the right time. When will it be the right time? I know her too well, that's the problem…in the past it's been easy because I was never really that connected…in so deep. Talk about a shock to the system…I don't know how to handle this…

Rory's POV

Is it Dean? No, no it can't be. He must realize that that was a stupid mistake. A stupid stupid mistake that unfortunately I can't take back. Is that what's made him freeze whenever he tries to talk to me? Oh god I've completely broken his trust haven't I…

Jess' POV

She's the only person in my entire life that I've ever trusted and I don't want to ruin that…it's too…too vital. Can I just erase her from my life forever? No. Way. Do I wish I could?

Rory's POV

I wish he was here with me…and…and everything was straight forward and I was actually able to ask him what's wrong…but I know I'm literally terrified of what he'll say…

Jess' POV

Come on, you need to talk to her…

Rory's POV

I have to see him…

Rory inhaled shakily and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. She looked at her pale complexion in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot from over thinking, overanalyzing…she was so tired. She swung open the door and there he was. She didn't make a sound...it was almost as if she was expecting him to be right there. Sitting on the steps outside.

"Hi." Rory sighed wearily.

"You ok?" Jess stubbed out his cigarette, his equally worn-out yet still as intense brown eyes never once leaving her face.

It took Rory a few seconds to respond and in the end all she could manage was a helpless sort of shrug.

"You can come in." It wasn't an invitation, it was more like a statement of fact.

"Is Lo…"

"No, she's at Sookie's. Jackson's away and she was lonely…Sookie I mean and…"

Jess cut Rory off by stepping up to her and kissing her gently on the cheek before entering the house.

For some reason Rory found herself swallowing back tears. She remained at the door, regaining her composure, reapplying the mask, before she followed Jess and sat down next to him on the couch.

They looked away from each other awkwardly.

"So how's Luke?" Rory ventured, tentatively. _Jess is not a small talk guy._

"He's still Luke…no change really since this morning," Jess cut her off. _I can't stand small talk._

_Duly noted…hang on, enough is enough…_Rory stood up and spun around to face him, her arms folded self consciously but with what she hoped looked pretty hostile to him, because she was _finally_ pissed off with all this pointless beating around the bush.

He decided to stand up too, following her lead, for now.

"Jess."

His eyes flickered away from her immediately. It was like an all too familiar slap in the face. The resigned tone of her voice, absolutely bereft of hope. And yet she continued to search out his eyes, just to make sure.

" So is this it? Are we done?" Her words were calm.

This wasn't what he was expecting. Did this make things easier for him? Or harder? His eyes immediately shot up to meet hers. WHAM. Her eyes winced only slightly as she held his steady gaze. In that split second he could have sworn that he could hear his own heart skip a beat. Maybe that was just the thunder outside…_but here she is and just looking into her eyes I know now for certain, that I'll never be able to leave her forever._

"I love you…" the words escaped his mouth in a whisper.

Did he regret them…not yet anyway.

Rory felt herself shudder with apprehension. _He doesn't mean it…_

_She doesn't believe me…_Frustration, emptiness and then Jess impulsively reached out, easing her to him with one hand gently resting on the small of her back, kissing her passionately on the lips.

His hands fell naturally to her small hips, tracing their delicate shape with lustful strokes. Initially Rory was stunned by his sudden change of mood, but his previous lilting words soon began to coax her mind. She could feel herself giving into him, she was giving him all the signs and more, little sighs of delight and moans of excitement as his smooth hands became more and more hurried, impatient.

She'd never done this before…inexperienced, but she was losing herself – and fast…her surroundings a blur…only him and her…him and her…him and her…him on top of her…and oh my god she was pinned down on the couch! How did this happen?

She felt herself tremble with forbidden pleasure when she realized that Jess was playing with her breasts, slowly and subtly teasing her… _so this is how it feels to be aroused/turned on/in a state of sexual frenzy…pretty cool…_

This was an almost unbearably torturous ecstasy for Jess, if only he could stop feeling guilty…as if he was taking advantage of her innocence… and if only he could forget…

Her own hands were now shyly exploring him and he encouraged her by smiling and nipping her ear playfully…but then his hands were on her jeans, at her belt buckle…and all of a sudden she was falling behind and she couldn't catch up…_this is way too fast…I'm…I'm not ready…_

Jess immediately stopped, because Rory had stopped moving and silent tears were escaping from her eyes. A severe pang of shame and self hatred hit Jess and he leapt up and walked away to the other side of the room.

Rory slowly sat up. "Jess," she sobbed quietly.

Jess put on his leather jacket that was hanging on the back of the couch and then he made for the front door when…

"No!" Rory shouted, "Don't do this to me…"

Jess stopped before the open door…his eyes flickered up to the brightening sky, the wind ruffled his hair and he closed his eyes…

"It's not fair, can't you see that? You can't just leave all the time when things don't go _your way_." Rory paused, "It's not right. I mean you turn up and obviously I've done something wrongexcept you won't talk to me and then all out of the blue you say…you…you pounce on me when we haven't even discussed…it," _this is coming out all wrong _"Why won't you _talk _to me?"

_Don't you see that the reason I can't talk is because I don't want to disappoint you? _

"I don't understand what I've done wrong!" Rory continued, "Is it…is it Dean?"

Jess found his breath quickening and he suddenly clenched his fists and slammed the door shut in front of himself. His voice was hoarse and heated, "Rory…I tell you that I love you…and you still think that _he's _got the slightest fucking thing to do with anything?" His anger was rising in the pit of his throat as he glared into her mystifying blue pools for eyes.

"…Well I'm sorry that I…I can't read your mind but if you won't talk to me then what am I supposed to think?" she countered tearfully, standing up to face him.

"You're _supposed_ to trust that I'll tell you when _I'm _ready…and not get pissed off and throw my feelings back in my face!"

"…And what about how I feel? You just assume that I'm ready for…that you can set the pace …sorry if I'm a tad reluctant to jump into bed with someone for the first time in my entire life without _even_ talking about it with them first… but if you feel…_rejected_ now, well then…"

"Then what?"

"…then it should make your disappearing act a lot easier." Rory mumbled quietly and looked away.

"Rory…" He began.

"Don't Jess. Don't. Don't tell me it's for the best because…you're not good enough for me and my mom hates you and I'm going to Yale and you're…"

"…not graduating high school or taking my girlfriend to the prom," Jess finished for her.

"Oh." Rory stated mildly…_but hang on, that's irrelevant, I mean, it doesn't even matter anymore…_

But neither one of them are mind readers…

"Exactly," Jess responded softly, before gently shutting the front door behind him on his way out.

A/N – ooh, dramatic…I know! PLEASE REVIEW…and any suggestions of what could happen next would be greatly appreciated!


	10. HELP ME!

I'm really sorry if I disappointed you guys…you probably thought this was another chapter? Well, I just want to assure you that I haven't given up on this story…I'm just incredibly stuck on where to go form here!

You see, I don't really want to go _really_ cheesy and have Rory and Jess make up and go to "the next level" however I also don't want to take the easy and expected way out – bye bye Jess!

And another thing, I'm unsure whether to keep the fanfic light and funny or go slightly more dark and angst-filled.

Basically, it would mean a lot to me if any of you guys that care could make any possible suggestions.

Thank you, Tinicat.


	11. Just a dress

Rory's POV

Ok, so how long have I been standing here, staring?..

Rory groggily put down her grocery bags and checked her watch.

Rory's POV

Wow, 15 minutes and the ice cream's probably melting…maybe I should have taken mom's "Run back offspring! The moon is full tonight and you know what happens to Kirk on these occasions!" a little more seriously…

She stood back to see it in full view.

Rory's POV

It's not even that nice…well, ok it is. Nice. But that's all…it certainly doesn't merit 'stunning' status. Ok yeah, it does…but it doesn't matter. It's not important anymore.

Then why am I still standing here?

It's just a dress…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was getting late, nearly time to close up. Even Kirk was yawning. Luke looked up and the sight of his suspiciously thoughtful yet not so helpful nephew caught his eye. _What's wrong with him lately? He never actually talks to me, he grunts, nods, shakes his head, scowls, gestures and that's enough for us to get by…but Rory, with whom I assume he must be able to formulate some sort of coherent interaction with…and now he's avoiding her._

_Ok, so he's avoiding Rory and…_

_He's been standing there for the past 15 minutes staring at...a dress._

"Blue? You're having me on. I mean, with _your_ skin tone…"

Jess sprang back defensively and warned, "Leave me alone," at his smirking Uncle. He turned away and made for the diner, self consciously hunching his shoulders.

"No, really…but that same dress in purple…"

"I was JUST looking…it's not a crime…"

"For once," Luke interrupted, to which Jess rolled his eyes, "I'm _really_ impressed to find you substituting your usual juvenile antics about town with dress browsing…"

"Geez, would you give it a rest! Your pathetic satisfaction in winding me up it starting to wear thin!"

Luke ruffled Jess' hair. _AAAAAARH, what the hell am I doing?_

Jess' POV

That was _weird. _Stop smiling!

Stop smiling…

Luke drew in his breath, "So, um… why are you avoiding Rory?"

Jess' POV

Ok, stopped smiling now.

_No response…no surprise. _"Look, Jess. I've…er…noticed you seem to coincidentally slouch downstairs precisely _two_ seconds after Rory's left for school EVERY morning…and frankly, I'm emotionally drained from seeing her heartbroken, disappointed face as daily, you fail to be a man and get your butt down the staircase that she spends her entire breakfast gazing at hopefully!"

_Still no response. Sigh. _"You know, the longer you leave it, the harder it's going to be."

He nodded. At least, it looked sort of like a nod to Luke. A nod of agreement or a nod of defiance he couldn't tell, but at least it was a response.

Jess' POV

Yeah yeah yeah…he's so totally, annoyingly right.

Jess briefly turned back to glance at the shop window.

Jess' POV

It's just a dress.

"You know it's kinda funny you were looking at _that _dress…because I've seen Rory standing in exactly the same spot for ages these past few days."

Jess winced. _Just a dress…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later…….

Rory pounded up the stairs to Luke and Jess' apartment. She got to the door, had her hand in the air ready to knock…but then she shook her head and crept back down. She sat at the counter in the dark and twiddled her thumbs.

Rory's POV

I don't have the guts. Why should I make the first move anyway? How do I say this to him…

Distracted by her thoughts she was already half way up the stairs.

Then she was at the door. And he was behind the door. Probably.

She knocked. Breathed in. Flinched when it almost immediately opened. She opened her eyes.

"Oh, Rory…evening…I…er…I must have forgotten to lock up…what brings you he…sorry, hang on a sec," a red faced Luke bellowed into the apartment whilst Rory shuffled her feet awkwardly, "JESS!"

Luke nodded in his classic, stiff, and dysfunctional way at Rory and then left her…to be instantly replaced with…

"Jess."

"Rory."

She looked away, blushing with embarrassment. "Okay, so now we've been introduced, um…don't you agree we need to talk?"

Jess' POV

I can't.

"Look, right now's not really a good time..."

"Oh." She sounded hurt. Her voice trembled, "Are you busy?"

"Nope."

"Sure…maybe some other time…" she mumbled dazedly her eyes not really focusing as she turned away.

Jess eased the door shut slowly, cursing himself.

She was half way down the stairs when…she clenched her fists and pounded back up.

She banged on the door.

Jess opened it abruptly, causing Rory to stumble forwards, yelping.

He caught her arm gently to prevent her from falling. She snatched it away and their eyes met in a haze of humiliation both reminded of a time…ages ago when the same thing had happened.

Silence.

Rory's POV

Okay, he wouldn't talk…so I came back to _make _him talk…and I completely wrecked my plan with my nervous clumsiness and now he's looking at me searchingly with his intense hurt amber brown eyes and the _only _thing popping into my head right now is…

"I would like my bra back please!" She shouted.

Jess stared incredulously, but Rory didn't move or break eye contact.

"Hang on a sec." He mumbled as he went inside to 'look' for it…he knew exactly where it was though.

Rory, pacing up and down, wondered why he was taking so long.

But Jess was intently scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He hesitantly folded the torn paper note up and placed it inside the lining of the bra.

She took it from his hands self consciously and stuffed it in her pocket. For some inappropriate reason this made Jess smile.

"Is that it?" She inquired, her eyebrows raised.

"You tell me," He replied.

Jess' POV

Say the word and I'll get out of your life forever.

She looked thoughtful and reserved….

Rory's POV

I've given you the chance.

It was never about the dress.

"I think this is it."

"Are you sure?" Jess looked at the floor and when Rory didn't answer she stepped back and he closed the door.

"No." She whispered.

A/N – I know, long time, no update! I'm so sorry! Thanks so much for all your ideas and I think I've gone for half way between angst and funny. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not totally sure about this chapter, I reckon it's a linking one and in the next one, big things are going to happen! PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. I'm ready

Rory sploshed and splashed through the town, deliberately stomping in puddles just to spite herself. Her uniform clung to her skin and she trembled with anger and hurt. She was convinced about her and Jess. They were so right together….why did everything have to go wrong?

He's such a jerk. Why can't he get off his ass and admit that he's not a bad person? I don't care what he thinks, he's good enough for me. I've never felt so understood by anyone, apart from mom. But this in a totally different way. He always leaves me thinking, he makes me feel like I can do anything and so can he.

He could do so much.

I'm ready.

She slammed the door behind her and sank to the floor, panting heavily. Mom wasn't home yet. She took her bra from out of her pocket apprehensively. It reminded her of when things were light and fun. But was it really so dark and heavy now? Maybe it was just her…

A piece of paper fell into her hand. Her heart started to thud. She couldn't unfold it fast enough, her hands shaking. Her brow furrowed as she began to read.

"This is just to say bye, without actually being there to see you hurt. It's also so that you don't come visit me for a "goodbye" because here it is. Bye, so don't follow me. I shouldn't have led you on for so long and I'm sorry to have caused you any pain (though I doubt it) but now you can get on with your life, get back together with Dean, go to Harvard, be a journalist and maybe even go to your prom. I only regret that I couldn't be your guy. It's just not me. Don't worry. I didn't love you. Jess"

The paper crumpled in her clenched fist. She got up and ran. Out. Through the rain. Her mind was a thronging blaze of desperation. Like one of those nightmares where you ran towards an object that stays the same distance away. Frustration. Why couldn't she run any faster?

Was she crying? Surprisingly no. She was way beyond that. She was ready.

The diner. Luke was in there, so was Kirk…and her mom but that didn't matter. She wasn't fuming with them.

She scampered around the side towards the back door, when she slammed into someone, sending her skidding back.

The first thing she saw was the bag he carried. He wasn't wasting anytime.

"Stop Jess! What are you thinking?"

He didn't answer. Couldn't.

She took out the crumpled note from her pocket and hurled it at him, pushing him backwards . "How could you say those things? Why lie to me?" Now she was crying.

He let himself be knocked back by her because she needed it.

"It doesn't matter if they're true or not, that's not the point. They're…they're…it's right." His deep eyes locking into hers made her shake, her lips trembling also. He continued, "I can't do this anymore. Everyone knows I'm not good enough for you, I know that I'm not good enough and I don't want to feel guilty anymore or like I'm ruining…the…the town princess! So, can't you see that if I leave you'll be happy?"

"No…" Her voice sounded small and unconvinced.

Jess closed his eyes, she knew he was right…

"Fuck that!"

His eyes snapped open and Rory was staring back at him, with a look of pure indignation. Rory never swears. She looks so shocked at herself.

Rory's POV

He needn't look like that. I'm right.

In spite of everything that had happened and his packed bag that was getting wet on the ground, he couldn't help but smirk, amused.

"Sorry, you couldn't possibly repeat what you just…"

"No!" Why was she smiling.

He slowly and teasingly pulled her by the towards him, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Aww come on, I'm betting that was a once in a life time event and you never actually showed your withering stare that time…so I think I deserve to…"

Her lips came crashing on to his and he suppressed a smile, instead letting himself become passionate and longing for more. She responded, tickling his tongue with sexy little strokes that set him on fire.

They stopped and Jess silently implored into Rory's eyes. Her own eyes were watery, but happy and not scared anymore.

Jess gently placed his hand as the small of her back and guided her towards the back door and upstairs. She's ready. Oh my god she's ready. Is she ready? I think she's ready. She's ready.

Rory was smiling to herself. Halfway up the stairs she leant back and pecked Jess on the lips. He nearly fell backwards She giggled.

"I love you Rory…and it doesn't matter because..we erm…if you're not…I'm just…we don't have to, if you don't want to…"

She caught his hand in hers and pulled him up the stairs.

"Jess, I love you."

Rory felt his hear beat against hers. She was ready.


End file.
